Vergo
| image = | jname = ヴェルゴ | rname = Verugo | ename = Vergo | first = Chapter 671 | affiliation = Marines; G-5; Donquixote Doflamingo | occupation = Vice Admiral; Head of G-5; Pirate | jva = }} Vergo is a subordinate of Donquixote Doflamingo, Marine vice admiral, and head of G-5 who made his first appearance on Punk Hazard. Because of his duplicitous conduct and allegiances he can be considered the secondary antagonist of the Punk Hazard Arc. Appearance Vergo is an average sized man with short dark hair, a beard, sideburns, and sunglasses. From his sideburns on, he grew his facial hair horizontally. On his cheek he grew it downwards with a pointed end. He also wears a knee-length trench coat that has a quilted design which stops just below his waist, where the coat then has a plain design, with two dark pockets slightly above the chest on either side. Under the coat he wears a light colored shirt with a dark colored tie. He also wears dark colored gloves. As Vergo is a messy eater, he tends to have pieces of food stuck to his face from time to time, such as French fries when residents of a certain island had a flashback of him, and when he was first introduced he had a partially eaten hamburger patty stuck to his left cheek. However once pointed out by Monet, Vergo then proceeded to finish eating the piece of food stuck to his cheek. During his time as a vice admiral of G-5, Vergo wore a Marine coat over his current attire. Personality Through his short confrontation with Trafalgar Law, Vergo proved himself to be a shrewd man due to his mistrust of Caesar Clown, having Monet placed on the island to monitor his actions. He can also come across as condescending, mocking Law's position by pretending to have some respect for the Shichibukai. Seeing himself as above the Shichibukai, Vergo quickly reminds Law of the difference in their power by beating him unconscious. He is also shown to be a person who demands respect from others, such as when he demanded that Law refer to him as Vergo-''san.'' Vergo stated that his favorite food is hamburgers. He appears to be a very messy eater, as he was first shown to have the hamburger still on the side of his cheek, and apparently not noticing until Monet pointed it out. While around citizens, Vergo is cited to be an amiable person, in comparison to the other G-5 Marines. The parents of the children kept on Punk Hazard trusted Vergo's words that all of the missing children died in accidents at sea. His statement caused them to partly believe that they were truly gone, though some parents still believe that their children are alive. Easily deceiving both citizens and the entire Marine bureaucracy, Vergo has proven himself to be highly manipulative. Despite his perceived intelligence however, Vergo can at times seems to lapse into moments of witlessness such as when he claimed to Caesar Clown that he had been enjoying coffee and cookies, only to be reminded shortly after that there had never been any cookies to begin with. Another example is when he was about to go after Smoker and Law, he could not remember where he put his sword, only for Monet to remind him that he is not a swordsman. Relationships Marines Smoker Vergo was concerned about Smoker's transfer to G-5, as he mentions that from the day Smoker was transferred, he had to put up the largest possible guard to prevent Smoker from finding him out. Vergo also expressed the desire to murder Smoker by accident, since he knows his true disposition. Smoker in turn expresses disdain for his colleague's felonies and intends to battle him alone in retribution for his treason against the Marines. Allies Donquixote Doflamingo Vergo is stated to be Donquixote Doflamingo's most beneficial and trustworthy Marine officer. In the past Vergo enlisted in the Marines under Doflamingo's orders. Caesar Clown Caesar Clown seems to trust Vergo, as demonstrated by him giving the Marine Law's heart, who was later able to use it to incapacitate Law when he had begun to move against them. However, Vergo and his group's distrust towards Caesar led them to hire Monet and place her in Caesar’s organization. Enemies Trafalgar Law Vergo has a past relationship with Trafalgar Law. Vergo knows the Shichibukai since they were members of Doflamingo’s crew. Vergo mocks Law by pretending to respect him as a Shichibukai, and then beating him unconscious without hesitation. Abilities and Powers While it is currently unclear what Vergo's abilities are, he is confident that he is above an opponent like Trafalgar Law, who is powerful enough to become a Shichibukai, and backed up his confidence by easily defeating Law, though he did have Law's heart. Being a vice admiral and head of G-5, he has command over lower ranking subordinates, as well as control over the entire base. He is also skillful enough to deceive the entire Marine force, even the observant Smoker in hiding his true affiliations, as well as deceive citizens with pretexts by falsifying the crimes into "accidents". Vergo has demonstrated the ability to quickly change the density of an object into something much harder, turning a bamboo stick he was holding into a blackened substance before striking Law with enough force to knock him unconscious. While using this ability, his hand and wrist also turn into the same blackened material. This ability is similar in appearance and effect to Monkey D. Luffy's Busoshoku: Koka, which uses Haki to harden parts of the body, turning them black. Haki It was stated that all vice admirals possess Haki, so Vergo can also use the ability. However, he has not yet been shown using it. History Past Vergo met Law a long time ago when Law was a subordinate of Joker. Vergo himself was a pirate, but before becoming famous, he enlisted in the Marines under Doflamingo's orders, and ascended the ranks for about fifteen years, eventually becoming a vice admiral, while keeping his true identity hidden from everyone outside of his affiliates. This set Joker up to have in is control one of the most trusted and convenient Marines available to him. Vergo also benefited Caesar's research by officially reporting the kidnapped children to have died in accidents, in the Marine reports, as well as helping to shroud the true nature of Punk Hazard in mystery, though out of distrust, Monet was placed as a deep cover agent to monitor the deranged scientist on behalf of Joker. Punk Hazard Arc During the battle between Caesar, the Straw Hat Pirates, and the G-5 Marines, Vergo comes across Law just as the young man fell to the ground, suffering some kind of internal damage as he begins to cough up blood. Explaining that his mistrust of Caesar led him to placing Monet on the island, he mockingly compliments Law on his new position as a Shichibukai. Reminding Law in a condescending manner of how the "adults" will always find out his secrets, Law tries to attack Vergo, who then brutally beats him to the ground, knocking the Shichibukai unconscious. Vergo then captures Law, and puts him in a cell along with Luffy, Robin, Franky, Smoker, and Tashigi. Vergo questions Caesar's motives, which Monet suggests that since he has awoken his pet, Smiley , that he must be starting a new experiment. Monet asks Vergo if he ate a hamburger this morning, which Vergo answers saying that it is his favourite and how she knew. Monet tells him there’s some leftover on his cheek. Vergo is reintroduced as Vice Admiral Vergo, head of the Marine G-5 base. Vergo continues his conversation with Monet saying that he would like to see the experiment and asks if everyone outside is going to die. Monet answers saying probably but he will be safe inside the research facility. Smoker interrupts the conversation shouting at Vergo that the men outside are his subordinates. Vergo knows this but doesn’t seem to care being more interested in the captives being held in the cage, referring to it as a grand line up. Luffy then asks Law who Joker is, and Law reveals him to be Donquixote Doflamingo. Vergo is later seen sitting with Monet drinking coffee while Caesar makes his broadcast to the various illegal brokers. During this broadcast it was revealed that Vergo was able to swiftly defeat Law due to the fact that after the Shichibukai and Caesar had made a deal involving the former and Monet's hearts, Caesar had then presented it to Vergo who subsequently used it to severely weaken Law during their battle. Major Battles *Vergo vs. Trafalgar Law References Site Navigation ca:Vergo de:Vergo Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Pirates Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Haki Users Category:New World Characters Category:Antagonists Category:New World Saga Antagonists